Riku Drabbles
by Nilmiel
Summary: [By Kenya] Riku has had many interesing experiences in his time. [No Pairings] [Random Prompt Inspired Drabbles]
1. You're just jealous

A/N- This story takes place sometime after Ansem has invaded Riku's body and Riku's trapped basically within his own mind. Riku/Ansem have just brought Kairi back to Hollow Bastion and have a conversation within Riku's mind.

'_You're just jealous cause the voices talk to me.'_

Riku did not agree with this sentence one bit. If anything he agreed with the exact opposite! He would've been more than happy to have the voices _stop_ talking to him. Well it wasn't exactly the voice_s_; it was more of two voices. One of which was his own, the other belonged to a slightly more demented person that went by the name of Ansem. And since the voice belonged to Ansem you can only imagine the sanity damaging material that their conversations held. Ever since Ansem had invaded his head/body Riku had been more than desperate for a desk for his forehead to be acquainted with.

It wasn't that Ansem was annoying; so to speak, more of that he was repetitive. He kept saying the same things over and over and over again and… well, yeah, Ansem was annoying.

"Darkness is the hearts true essence!"

"There is no escaping the darkness!"

"Darkness conquers all hearts! All worlds!"

After the 20th time of hearing these, Riku had stopped listening and caring. Soon all he heard was:

"Blah, blah, blah, darkness. Darkness blah, blah darkness blah, blah, blah."

But the most annoying part was that Ansem took himself seriously! He believed every word he was saying. When Ansem had first taken him over, Riku had taken him seriously too, I mean who wouldn't? He was convincing for the first hour and a half, but after that he began to get slightly redundant. 'Slightly' being a major understatement. After the first two hours Riku found himself bored with arguing with Ansem about light and dark, the conversation never changed.

"Why don't you just accept the darkness? Why don't you just accept the fact that your body and heart belong to me now?" After a while Riku found that line to be extremely sickening and the most sanity damaging.

"_You're wrong! My heart belongs to me and me only_!" Ah yes, pathetic heroism. It's a one-way ticket to humiliation nation. How Sora managed to say things like this on a regular basis and keep a straight face Riku would never know.

After this Ansem would only laugh and say, "Resist it while you will. Your body will belong to me completely. I already control your movements."

Riku wondered if Ansem knew that what he was saying could be interpreted in a very sick and wrong way. Riku sighed mentally since his body would not allow him too. After a while of silence Riku realized there actually had been a moment of silence.

"_Whoa! You haven't ranted about darkness and what not in nearly an hour! It must be Armageddon!" _Riku's voice echoed through out his mind and he felt his head snap up almost startled.

"Har, har you're hilarious." Ansem's voice said through Riku's mouth. Riku sent him a mental frown.

"_Don't talk out loud! You'll make me look crazy! Like you!"_

"Since when did you develop a sense of humor?"

"_Same time you did, apparently._"

Riku heard himself scoff. "Oh please, I have no time for humor in my life."

"_Yeah I can see that._"

Riku's face twisted into a snarl. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"_Nothing…_"

"You're implying something aren't you?"

"_Me? Now why would I do that?" _Fake innocence layered Riku's mental voice. His body's eyes narrowed.

"Because you're you." Ansem replied. It took Riku awhile to think up a comeback and when he did, he didn't even get a chance to say it. "Who are you talking to?" Maleficent stood behind Riku who turned around to look at her, he scowled.

"That's none of your business." Ansem snapped through Riku's voice.

"_Told you! You made me look crazy!_" Riku said.

"Shut up!" Ansem snapped.

"Excuse me?" Maleficent said, a bit surprised at Riku's sudden outburst.

"_There see? You did it again." _

"I wasn't talking to you." Ansem replied to Maleficent turning away to stare down at Kairi who was laying on the ground in front of him.

"Then to whom were you speaking?" Maleficent inquired, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought I told you that was none of your business!" He said, shrugging her off.

"_Great! She touched my shirt so now we have to burn it!_" Riku said, groaning. Ansem was confused. "Why?"

"Why what?" Maleficent asked. Ansem looked over Riku's shoulder. "Will you go away, woman?!"

Maleficent gave a little "Tsk, tsk" and walked away. Ansem turned his attention back to Riku's previous statement.

"Why would I burn it?"

"_Hello? She _touched_ it. Burn it before my body is contaminated! Oh wait, you're here, so that means it already has been. I AM UNCLEAN!_"

Ansem was not amused. "Oh, you are a riot."

"_I am, aren't I?_"

"Why don't you go back to being a quiet host and stay out of my way?"

"_Because this is way more fun!" _Riku said, flashing a grin across his mind. Ansem groaned and looked down at Kairi again. A long moment of silence followed before Riku spoke up again. "_You do realize that she's way to young for you… right?_"

"Excuse me? Are you implying that _I_ have feelings of affection for this young girl? That's… that's…. that's disgusting!"

Riku mentally sweat dropped. "_Do you even listen to yourself when you lecture _me _on darkness? That's disgusting in stereo."_

Ansem blinked, well actually Riku blinked but Ansem made him do it. "I have no idea what that's means, but... I would just like to clarify that I have no feelings of attachment towards any one. Besides! You're the one who likes her." Ansem said using Riku's arms to gesture to Kairi.

"_What? I do not!"_

"Oh, you do to."

"_I do not! Sora's the one totally in love with her."_

"Excuses, excuses."

"_Oh shut up…. Uh… YOU LIKE MALEFICENT!_" Riku said, having thought up no better retort. Ansem nearly threw up. "I what?"

"_Oh yeah. Don't even try to deny it._"

"I do not like that disgusting old witch!" Ansem said throwing Riku's arms in the air. "Who's a disgusting old witch?" Ansem turned around to face Maleficent. He sweat dropped. "_What's that? Are you… blushing?"_

"What? NO! Of course not! That's disgusting!" Ansem blurted out shaking Riku's head back and forth. Riku sniggered as Maleficent narrowed her eyes.

"I will ask you again, to whom, are you speaking?" She asked, anger dripping from her voice like venom. "Uh… myself?" Ansem answered.

"_Hey! We, contrary to popular belief, are not the same person!_"

"Shut up for a minute!" Ansem snarled under his breath.

"_Why? She can't hear me. I can say what ever I want to!_"

"If you are going to talk to your self, do it elsewhere! I do not wish to be distracted."

Riku scoffed within his mind. "_Yeah, ten dollars says that as soon as we leave the room _she's _gonna start talking to herself._" Ansem shook Riku's head. "Most likely."

"LEAVE!" Maleficent shrieked. Ansem waved Riku's hand in the air carelessly and walked out of the room. Riku mentally reclined As he said before, he would be much happier if he could expel Ansem from his body, but that wasn't to say that having the voices in your head couldn't be fun.


	2. HeadDesk

"I'm sorry, can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Uh... sure."

"Thank you." Riku stepped away from Ansem and strode over to the pure white wall, he began to smash his head into it. Ansem raised an eyebrow as the boy pulled his head back and inspected the wall.

"Damn!" He kept smashing his head and pulling it back to inspect the wall. At one point Riku turned around and pointed to his forehead. "Do you see blood yet?"

There was a stream of the stuff running down the boy's face, so Ansem nodded almost dumbly. Riku stuck his tongue out and stretched it up his cheek to lick some of it.

"Yeah I taste some..."

"Well there's a lot of it."

Riku frowned and turned around. "Just one more second." He said and continued to smash his head into the wall. Finally the boy stumbled back and fell onto the floor. "Wow..." He said shaking his head. He twisted around unsteadily and gasped, he lurched back.

"Oh my god, Ansem! There are like, three of you!" He gasped. Ansem arched his other eyebrow.

Riku narrowed his eyes and began to point to mid air. "No wait... there's one, two, three, four... oh wait... wait-wait-wait... no I'm blind." Riku said slumping his arms down to the floor.

"W-what?" Ansem was confused. Riku stretched his arms out in front of him and tried to stand up, but he fell back down.

"Ok, so my legs don't work... that's... that's... yeah that's not good is it?" Riku began to laugh in short breaths gasping for air. Ansem looked down at the teen.

"I can't decide if you're suffering from blood loss or brain damage."

Riku stuck a finger into his ear and glanced at the ground. "Probably both." He said flicking no existent dirt from his finger tips.

Ansem stared at the boy and finally held up three fingers. "Exactly, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Riku narrowed his eyes and leaned foreword. "Uh... seven?"

Ansem groaned and turned around. "I'll come back when your sanity is more stable." He said disappearing. Riku waited until he was gone and reached up to wipe the blood from his forehead.

"Hey your Majesty! I told you it would work." Riku said standing up and dusting himself off. A disembodied voice quickly entered his conscious.

"Ok, ok, I lost the bet! So where'd you get the fake blood?" The king's voice asked him. Riku reached up and winced as he touched the wound.

"It's not fake."

---------------------------------------------

_Author's ending note: Sorry about this... I am really very sorry! But when ever I watch the scenes in Reverse Rebirth I always think that if I was Riku I would've pounded my head into the wall and lost my sanity instantly. I'm sorry Riku. I'm really, really sorry. _


	3. Hitting on me?

Riku had both his eye brows raised and his mouth was hanging open. After a while of staring awkwardly he blinked closed his mouth and relaxed his eyebrows while cleaning out his ear with his pinky. "I'm sorry, I just hallucinated... what did you just say?" He asked looking up. Ansem rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Weren't you paying attention? I've been saying the same thing for a while now. I hate people who make me repeat my self."

Riku smiled sardonically. "Uh huh, yeah I bet you do. So what did you say?"

Ansem uncrossed his arms and gave a grin. "I was convincing you."

"Convincing me too..." Riku said motioning with his hands for Ansem to finish his sentence. Ansem rolled his eyes again. "Hard of hearing are we? i've been convincing you to surrender to the darkness and surrender your body to me."

Riku stared for a while and broke down with laughter. "I am so sorry! These hallucinations just keep popping up! I just imagined that you asked me to give you my body!" He said slapping his knee while doubling over with laughter. Ansem scowled.

"I did."

Riku's eye's got wide and all the blood drained from his face. "Augh! Ew! Oh that is gross! Oh god! Oh my god!" Riku clutched his hair and pulled at it in a frightened manner.

Ansem was almost surprised at this outburst. "The hell?"

"Oh... oh dude! Never ever say that again!"

"What? Why?"

"Cause it sounds like you're hitting on me!"

All the color drained from Ansem's face as well. He stared at the spazzing boy for a while, with god knows what going through his head. Finally, once his brain had processed all the damage that had been done, Ansem smacked Riku over the head as hard as he could. "You sick, sick child! What is wrong with you? How could you even begin to think that? How?" Ansem asked continuously smacking Riku over the head.

Riku smacked his hand away nastily. "It's your fault! If you didn't say stuff like that then I wouldn't think things like that!"

"You cant blame me! How was I supposed to know that what I was saying could be interpreted in such a way? I've been in the dark realm for longer than you've existed for pete sake!" Ansem said hitting him once more for good measure.

"Ok, ok! Jeeze I'm sorry!" Riku said rubbing his head.

"Ugh... I mean come on! I may be evil but I'm not _that_ evil!"

"I said I was sorry! _Spaz_." Riku snarled.

"Alright... where was I?"

"Eternal darkness."

"Oh right." Ansem cleared his throat. "Surrender to the darkness and surrender... See now it sounds dirty! Do you see what you've done?"

Riku rolled his eyes and thought a moment. "Ok I've got it! Instead of saying 'I want your body'..."

Ansem cringed

"You could say: 'I want your physical identity!'" Riku said placing one hand on his hip and his other in the air. Ansem thought this over and finally looked back over at the boy. "That's good." He admitted.

"I know." Riku said smiling.

"Ok let's take this from the top then..."

Riku groaned, as soon as he was out of this place he was going to sue Ansem for mental anguish.

---------------------------------------

_Author's ending note: You know I was going to have my sister draw this out...Personally? I laugh even thinking about it. I mean seriously... just imagine this whole scenario in your head for like two seconds. Laughing yet? Well feel free to send me any lawsuits and/or hospital bills. Bye bye. _


	4. Purple

"The hell?" Riku looked around the room in castle oblivion. Now I know you were expecting me to describe it as a perpetual blinding white hall way... but I cant, cause that would be lying. And personally I am above that sort of thing. But no, when Riku opened to door he had closed his eyes expecting to see the stereotypical white hallway, but instead he had been greeted with a... different... sight. The entire room was a brilliant shade of... purple. Yes you heard me, purple.

"Why the hell's it purple?" Riku voiced aloud the reader's queries.

"Because we got a complaint from something called 'management' saying they would shut us down if we didn't put color in at least one of our rooms." Riku looked up to see Lexaeus standing before him. "And since we figured that no one would be using the basement corridors that we should just paint one of them at random." He said.

"But... why's it purple?" Riku asked scratching his head.

"We had a vote, It was eleven to one."

"Who was the one?"

"Larxene."

"_You _voted for purple?" Riku asked sniggering.

Lexaeus narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his tomahawk. "No, the eleven of us were voting _against_ purple..."

"Then why is it purple? That sounds like a majority vote to me."

"I already explained it. The one, was Larxene, and the superior thought it was ridiculous and didn't vote at all. Some of us have had to learn the hard way... but never disagree with Larxene. What she says goes. At least, what she says goes, when the Superior doesn't have a say in it."

Riku's face faulted. _"What a bunch of wimps."_ He thought to himself. Lexaeus readied his tomahawk for battle but Riku held his hand up. "Sorry, my dignity preservation instinct won't allow me to fight an enemy in a purple room, can you just give me the card and we'll fight in the next one?"

Lexeaus reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out a card. He tossed it to Riku. "You have no idea how much I had hoped you would say that." He said disappearing into a dark portal.

---------------------------

_Author's ending note: Ok, I have a good explanation for this I swear! Ok... so I was having a bad case of writers block right? So I look over at my sister and I'm like: "Nil? Give me a topic."_

_And she says: "Purple!" _

_And... that's my explanation... _

_Ok thanks for reading bye! _


	5. Jack?

So far... there had been quite a bit of weird things that happened to Riku in castle oblivion. The poor boy was suffering from enough mental damage to make a therapist cry. And things were about to get worse for poor Riku. Now at this time Riku was stuck conversing with Ansem in a white hallway. Well... Ansem was conversing and Riku was stuck listening.

"You aren't using the gift I gave you... you're so stubborn." Ansem said with that selfsame sneer spread across his face.

"By gift, you mean trapping the darkness within my heart? Yeah thanks a lot. " Riku scoffed.

"The power of darkness will help you, Jack."

Riku blinked once. Twice. Three times. "Riku."

"What?" Ansem asked confused.

"My name is Riku."

"Yes I'm aware of that." Ansem scowled.

"Then why'd you call me Jack?" Riku asked narrowing his eyes. Ansem almost looked shocked. "What? That's nonsense!"

"No... you said 'The power of darkness will help you, Jack.'"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Ansem yelled.

"Yeah you did!"

Ansem looked shocked for a while, then it faded into acceptance. "I've been under a lot of stress lately." He said turning around and fading into a portal.

Riku blinked. "Well that got rid of him fast..." He looked thoughtful. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled on his arm. "I think I'll have him call me Mike, next."

----------------------------------

_Author's ending note: My explaination for this is the same as my explaination for the purple room. Jack is a very hard subject to write for. No really, try it. With out homemade characters. _


	6. Computer?

Computers are complex things, to this day I am trying to figure mine out. I cant, for the life of me, figure out what the F1 button does. Apparently if you press alt and F1 together the name of your crush pops up on the screen after you post a chain letter three times under a video on youtube... I haven't tried it though, I'm scared to. But don't let me go off on a rant please, now there are some people who are good with computers and there are people who make computers explode just by touching it. Riku is not either of those people, he is the kind of guy that likes to steer clear of computers all together. If one comes up he walks right past it. Now some random things have happened in castle oblivion before but this had to be the most random.

"I think they're trying to destroy my sanity on purpose..." Riku said staring at the computer before him skeptically. On the screen were the words. "HELP! I AM TRAPPED INSIDE THE COMPUTER!" RIku crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"That's just sad."

Then the words erased themselves and new words appeared on the screen. "Please! Help me... i just want out of here!"

Riku was never one to question how a computer works. There could be some one connected to the other end typing this or some one could really be trapped in there.

"Yup... they're doing it on purpose." He said striding past it.

--------------------------


	7. Sin

"Why do you hate the darkness so?" Riku turned around to see Ansem standing there with his arms crossed. "It's not healthy to hate something as much as that." He said. For some reason this reminded Riku of the time his 2nd grade teacher forced him to go to confession. That had not been pleasant. Ever been spanked by a priest? Neither has Riku. But still, it makes a good point.

"Why do you care?" Riku asked turning around.

"If you accept the darkness within you, the turmoil you're facing, will cease."

"No thanks, I like my turmoil where it is."

"That's bad for you."

Riku groaned. Righteousness didn't suit Ansem. Riku, in retaliation to this comment, raised his hand and touched his forehead, then lowered his hand and touched the middle of his chest then he touched his right shoulder, then his left and said: "Forgive me father for I have sinned." He said turning back around to start walking again.

"What?" Ansem was stunned.

"Nothing." Riku said waving his hand in the air. "Nothing at all."

------------------------------

_Author: The prompt I was given for this was Sin. My sister has such obscure prompts it enought to drive me insane! But insane is good. Espescially when you're writing humor. But this one is by far my worst... So read and forget and all will be well in the world. _


	8. Cloud

"Hey, Riku? What's that cloud look like to you?"

Riku blinked and twisted over in the sand in order to look at his friend. "What are you talking about?" He asked Sora. "There isnt a cloud in the sky."

But Sora's hand remained heaven bound. "Yes there is... right there!"

Riku tried to follow Sora's hand but saw nothing but blue. He squinted as hard as he could... Finally, faintly, oh so faintly, a wisp of white penetrated the blue background. "That cloud? That tiny insignificant speck of a cloud?" Riku asked pointing.

"Yes." Sora said simply.

"It looks like a cloud."Riku said using his arm as a cushion for his head. Sora frowned.

"You aren't using your imagination. I think it looks sorta like Kairi..."

"You think everything looks like Kairi."

"I do not!"

"What are you guys doing?"

Riku and Sora twisted simultaneously to stare at Kairi. "Looking at the cloud."

Kairi arched her neck backwards. "But there isn't a cloud in the sky."

When Kairi had arched her neck up her head had blocked the cloud from Riku's view entirely. Riku laughed. "_Now_ it looks like Kairi."

"What?"

----------------------------------------------

_Author: Yes, I stepped away from Castle Oblivion and went back to the islands. It's up to you wether or not this takes place before the first game or after the second. Totally up to you. The prompt was Cloud so you can understand why I couldn't do it in Castle Oblivion. That just makes no sense._

_Any way... Thanks for reading! Bye!_


	9. Jump for it

Riku was out of breath, he'd been fighting Ansem for about an hour now and there wasn't even a scratch on him. The dark wielder in front of him smirked.

"A useless effort..."

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the lecture!" RIku spat. "You gonna give me the card or not?"

Ansem frowned. "Now that's not very nice at all, Rku."

"You act as if I care. Now give me the stupid card!" Riku snarled. Ansem brought the card out and examined it.

"Sure you can have it..." Ansem raised the card above his head. "But... it's all the way up here."

Riku groaned and held his hand out. "Give me the damn card."

"No, you have to jump for it."

Riku gave Ansem a look that said 'What are you on?'. He walked forward and held out his hand again. "Ansem, give me the card."

"Jump for it." Ansem taunted.

"Give me the card, NOW!" Riku shouted reaching up to snatch it away. Ansem raised the card another few inches out of Riku's grasp.

"Jump for it!"

"Ansem you are starting to tick me off!" Riku said clenching his fists. Ansem smiled evily and waved the card.

"Come on, jump for it!"

"Ansem..."

Ansem paid no heed to the boy's rising tone. He kept the card high above the boy's head.

"You're starting to tick me off!" Riku said raising his knee to kick Ansem in the shin. Ansem gasped and dropped the card and drew his knee to his chest. Riku caught the falling card and walked past the fallen man with out even a second glance.

---------------------------------

_Author: Hurray! They are back in Castle Oblivion! It's official... I watch to much Family Guy, if any one can tell me what scene (in family guy) this is from, then you'll get a cookie. Bye bye. The prompt was "Jump" by the way. _


	10. Race!

Riku was in a foul mood. And Sora poking him in the side with a stick while whining: "I wanna race!" wasn't helping. Riku drug his feet through the sand as Sora followed behind poking him while chanting: "Race! Race! Race! Race! Race!"

Riku was sorely tempted to smack his friend upside the head. "Go bother Kairi!"

"But she doesn't like racing!"

"Then, oh i don't know... do something other than racing!"

"Fine."

Sora did not stop following Riku, nor did he stop poking him. Riku came to the dock while reciting a mantra he had developed over the past five minutes: "Attacking the mentally ill is wrong..." He knew Sora wasn't mentally ill, but it made a good mantra. Any way... When Riku slung his foot over the dock into his boat... he hit the water. Sora had jumped into the water and pulled the boat away and was now sitting in it, looking down at a soaking Riku.

"Sora, get out of my boat!"

"Race you for it."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He stood up and strode over to the sand and readied himself for a race.

"Yay!" Sora yelled, he took his place beside Riku and began to yell: "On your mark, get set, GO!" Sora took off without any hesitation. But Riku didn't go any where. He stood up straight, dusted him self off and turned to walk towards his boat. It would be a while before Sora realized that Riku, once again, had cheated him out of a race.

---------------------------

_Back on destiny islands... The prompt was Race and I was thinking of making him race Lexaeus or Zexion... or Vexen. Or maybe even being dillusional and racing himself. But this seemed more fun. _


End file.
